deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Silver the Hedgehog VS Mewtwo/@comment-2.125.179.194-20150611172024/@comment-2197224-20150728130534
With that in mind, I do agree with the prediction there that Mewtwo would win, to be honest. Sorry that I'm still going on about it, but outside of the Super Forms, he outdoes Silver in more-or-less every way, and I just couldn't help but feel that here (And again, no offence intended), Mewtwo was overnerfed so that Silver could win. (Analysis) In terms of comparing the two directly, it goes in Mewtwo's favour- particularly outside of the Super Forms. Mewtwo is more intelligent (Ergo, better multi-tasking and control over its powers and any telekinetically-controlled objects or moves.) more adaptable (Capable of healing, boosting its own abilities and defences, using multiple kinds of attacks as opposed to only telekinesis and psychic-related moves which it's resistant against, and using its powers to alter or nullify Silver's abilities as opposed to only being able to attack like Silver can.), better at attacking at different ranges (Its Psywave Spoon-based Martial Artistry for melee, and its varied projectiles that Silver cannot deflect- Aura Sphere, Shadow Ball, etc.- for medium and long ranges.), and not only much faster and more powerful in its base form, but more durable as well- particularly considering it got impaled by Deoxys twice in Pokémon Special and shrugged it off both times. The big question though, is not so much "Could Super Silver kill Mega Mewtwo Y?" as "Could Mega Mewtwo Y survive Super Silver?". I'd say yes. Even though Super Silver is much stronger and most likely faster than Mega Mewtwo Y, no upper limit's been stated on his speed, so I wouldn't go as far as to say it's FTL- particularly considering he's shown to be much slower when using it compared to say, Sonic or Shadow. With that in mind, it'd be reasonable to say that Mega Mewtwo Y, whose Speed is considerably boosted from the normal Mewtwo (Who was shown to be capable of reaching Escape Velocity/25000mph in Genesect and the Legend Awakened.), isn't that far off from Super Silver in terms of top speed. Even if it does still take damage from attacks, its Special Defence is considerably boosted, and with its boosted Speed and Special Attack stats, would be able of dodging or blocking most of Super Silver's attacks. Most crucially however, Mega Mewtwo Y is not limited by time like Super Silver is- meaning that the latter would only last up to 50 seconds maximum without additional Rings- whereas Mega Mewtwo Y can be disabled either at will, or when the user faints. So yes- whilst Silver would definitely put up a good fight, he's much less adaptable, considerably slower and weaker in his base form, and if he can't finish off Mewtwo with his trump card (Super Silver), then (Especially considering the Genetic Pokémon can heal even after it's returned from its Super Form using Recover as well as increasing its own defences massively, ergo capable of outlasting him even after he's been returned to peak condition), then he's as good as done for.